Take A Bow
by CloudsInTheSea
Summary: The curtains have finally closed for Arthur's show and all Francis says is.."Take A Bow"


[APH Hetalia]Take A Bow

Summary:The curtains have finally closed for Arthur's show and all Francis says is.."Take A Bow"

Disclaimer!I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia.However it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and not me.If I owned it there would be way more episodes and more ships to ship.Aka waaayy more pairings.

WARNING:THIS STORY MAY HAVE SOME PARTS THAT ARE DISTURBING TO THE READER SUCH AS KISSING,CHEATING AND NON CENSORED SWEARING,THIS IS WHY THIS STORY IS RATED T.PLEASE BE WARNED.

Take A Bow

Francis loved Arthur and the all the time they had spent together.He loved the moments were he would compliment Arthur or kiss him lightly on the cheek only to see Arthur's flushed, but smiling face.He loved every moment they spent together.The movies, horror, romance, comedy and the other types he had watched with his beloved Arthur.The delicious food and sweets they had eaten together such as the (%100 Burnt) scones his other had baked.The imaginative stories that Arthur told about this "Flying Mint Bunny" and these magical creatures he saw flying around him.His love for Arthur almost couldn't be put into words as he loved the stubborn Brit more than to the moon and back.He loved him to galaxies in the unknown and past every limit a human could muster, heck he had even proved it more than once.

(Guad no)

He remembered the first day he had met Arthur.They were still in high school, the two of them.Arthur, back at the time was class president of his home room while Francis was one of the most popular boys in the school.The two had the same history class together and although they never talked much the two had had a love-hate relationship.Arthur hated how much of a social butterfly Francis was and how easily he could capture the hearts of many, while Arthur often kept to himself and read whenever he could, he had assumed that his name in the year books was either school president or bookworm.Another thing he hated about the other was Francis had always teased him for coming from the great "Black Sheep Of Europe".

The two had fought about the teases especially the Black Sheep of Europe one but they somehow managed to keep a good friendship.Francis however couldn't find anything about Arthur that he hated.Anyways back to when they met.It was the 20th day of school and Arthur was making his way to his history class.His strides, steady but fast paced as he walked the busy school halls.Students bustled past him some running to class, others not caring at all and some were already there at there destinations.Arthur had two dark blue textbooks carried under one arm while the other supported his bag with the British flag on it,he still had no idea why he had moved to America with his family.

Once he was there he pushed the door open and made his way to his seat in the front row.Most students were already there.One of them yelling how awesome he was while the others either ignored him or argued about it.Arthur glanced at his watch, it read 7:51am, he still had nine minutes until his class had started.As he sorted his books and was about to grab yet another Harry Potter book he felt a hand tap his shoulder gently.Turning around quickly he saw another male, he had gorgeous blue eyes and wavy blond hair that swayed slightly at every tilt of his head.He recognised the boy, his name was Francis, the kid that had moved from France.He had moved to his school just a day ago.

"Bonjour mon ami...um..I would like to ask if you have any spare pencils I could borrow?"Francis asked, not sure if the Brit would say yes or no.To his surprise Arthur had agreed with a small amount of hesitation.When he gave Francis the pencil, he had given the other a small lecture on returning the stationary back to him safe and sound.Francis had chuckled at the others request but agreed anyways.To Arthur their meeting was what led them to now but to Francis the meeting was to him Love at first sight.Although the two were boys their were a lot of gay or bisexual or whatever gender couples such as Gilbert and Roderich an odd but cute couple the two were.Then there was Belward and Tino,Belward said to have feelings for the other since the start of his first school year.There are more I can name such as Ivan and Yao but the rest I won't say for now.

When Francis had confessed,Arthur said yes and the two became a couple.They had shared each moment together on dates or just talking in general.The two had been dating for about 4 years now, starting at the end of high school and the two had already finished both high School and college.After finishing college though, Francis noticed that Arthur started to spend less and less time with him.He had been denying dates and ignoring Francis's calls for months.

Francis let it slide of course, maybe his Arthur just needed some alone time for a bit but months of it was just unlike his angel.He had forgotten to tell Arthur through their high school years that England was Angelterra in French,having the word Angel in it meant that Arthur was one himself.He hoped he wasn't wrong when he found out the truth.

It was a Saturday morning and Francis had had enough of it.Enough ignorance from his Arthur.He had driven to Arthur's house, the way there was all so familiar to him.When he got there he knocked on the door and of course it didn't open,no one answered but he did hear a faint whisper.

"Don't worry babe,just leave it."

Why was that voice calling his Arthur "babe?" He wondered as he thought to himself that maybe someone else was at his house with his or her girlfriend.

With no second thoughts he pushed the unlocked door open.The sight that treated him was not pleasant at all.HIS Arthur was standing in the middle of his living room,the room that you see first once you enter the house.HE was having a make out session with ANOTHER MAN."ANOTHER MAN?!"Francis thought eyes,wide with shock.The two were kissing, tounges intertwined and dancing with passion.Francis so wanted to vomit.Then the two stopped and faced the intruder, well he wasn't really intruding as he had been to Arthur's place countless times without even telling the other and now was a bad time to do just that.

There was no going back now that he had already opened the door too reveal the disturbing sight.He should of never trusted Arthur.Arthur and the unknown man faced him, faces red in embarrassment and fear.

"WHO is this MAN?"Francis asked, voice wavering ready to crack because of the overflow of emotion.

"Um..lemme handle this.."The unknown man whispered to Arthur.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones you remember me right?We were in the same english and Geography class."Alfred stated nervously.

Francis face turned red from anger and embarrassment of forgetting Alfred but the anger was mainly about him kissing HIS Arthur.

"WHY?Are you kissing my Arthur?!"Francis whispered,his facial expression looked of a pained and broken one.

Arthur looked sad too, more fear then sadness though.

Finally Francis broke down.The tears never stopped flowing, that is until they ran out.(They Never did)

Alfred and Arthur frowned before Arthur spoke, grabbing Alfred's hand as he did.

"I'm sorry Francis..I truly am.."He paused glancing at Alfred who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Me and Alfred are...dating now.I...I'm sorry for cheating on you."

'Sorry?!'Francis thought.Arthur didn't look a little bit sorry!His brain decided that he'd had enough of this bullshit.He screamed.

"IM DONE WITH YOU ARTHUR KIRKLAND.HAVE A GOOD FUCKING LIFE!!"It was unlike him to yell,swear and cry but he had let his emotions take control of him.The emotions were like his friend, his life.It was the thing that made him chose what to do.

One thing I forgot to mention was that Francis was always a theatre kid and Arthur's show had been quite entertaining.Arthur had played him like a guitar and when the curtains had finally closed for Arthur's show, all Francis has to say is...

"Take A Bow".

End

(A/N-Thank you so much for reading my story!Please review to let me know how I did on my story and if translations are wrong.)

Mon ami - My Friend (French)

Angelterra - England (French)


End file.
